Juego de niños
by Demona 0
Summary: Grimmauld Place es siniestra, asfisiante, oscura, un laberinto de viejos odios e ideales de supremacía. En definitiva Grimmauld Place es el mejor lugar del mundo para jugar al escondite


Los personajes no me pertenecen, Rowling es su única dueña

"_-¿Por qué me marché?- Sirius compuso una amarga sonrisa y se pasó los dedos por el largo y despeinado cabello- Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en un miembro de la realeza…El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido como para creérselo… Ése es él" (Sirius Black en "La Orden del Fénix)_

**Juego de niños**

Grimmauld Place huele a moho y a desencanto y al odio visceral que ha quedado atrapado en sus paredes. Cada día que pasa ahí encerrado forma parte de una lenta agonía que cala hasta el alma como si la casa actuara como un dementor, cabalgando sobre las horas muertas, obligándole a recordar…

Durante el día las risas y los correteos por los pasillos estaban estrictamente prohibidos, todo eran lecciones demasiado bien aprendidas y férrea disciplina; eran tratados como a herederos, no como niños. Ironías de la vida ahora se siente como un adolescente rebelde castigado sin salir, obligado a permanecer en su cuarto para reflexionar sobre el correctivo impuesto. Pero Sirius, que siempre ha actuando conforme a sus creencias, no encuentra motivo alguno para permanecer ahí y eso hace más tensa la espera, más vívidas las memorias espectrales que recorren los pasillos como aquella en la que se ven juntos, como nunca volverían a estar, adentrándose en lo más alto de la casa, explorando sus rincones tenebrosos con las mejillas rojas de excitación. Despacio, muy despacio, trataban de no hacer crujir las maderas, contenían las ganas huir escaleras abajo buscando la seguridad cálida de la cocina y cuando encontraban el único lugar en el que los ecos de _"endereza los hombros"_ y _"compórtate" _no les alcanzaban se encerraban para inventar vidas futuras y buscar tesoros en baúles olvidados. Siempre había algo interesante que hallar, objetos con oscuras leyendas que alguien les había relatado o que Sirius simplemente inventaba por el placer de asustar a su hermano y cuando Régulus sentía tanto miedo que amenazaba con ir a contárselo todo a madre, a Walburga, nunca a mamá, Sirius el recordaba, con aire de seriedad infantil, que aquel era su único escondite; entonces Régulus apretaba los dientes y aguantaba las lágrimas porque en esa casa en la que ni tan siquiera sus deseos les pertenecían era agradable tener algo verdaderamente suyo, suyo y de su hermano

Y por la noche, cuando el susurrar del péndulo es el único indicio de que el tiempo no se ha detenido y todo duerme rememora cómo se escondían bajo las sábanas, a la luz trémula de las bujías, para leer las aventuras de los libros muggles que Sirius escondía en el armario del pasillo, aquel que nadie utilizaba. Siempre bajito, entre susurros porque su tío Alphard le dijo que sus padres las considerarían "lecturas subversivas". Sirius no entendía qué quería decir aquello pero sonaba a prohibido, a mágico y eso hacía el juego más excitante, un secreto que ambos podían compartir.

De aquellas eternas tardes de lluvia, en las que Londres parecía volverse más gris, tan solo queda polvo y objetos de magia negra, parece mentira que en aquel salón jugaran a buscar gnomos o a la caza del banshee . Ya ni el dar órdenes absurdas y contradictorias a Kreacher es divertido porque no está Régulus susurrándole que dejara en paz al elfo, que deberían estar haciendo los deberes. Ya no está Régulus disimulando las carcajadas ni mirándole con esa mezcla de reprobación y complicidad. Ahora tan solo se encuentra él trazando laberintos entre los hilos dorados del tapiz como entonces, como ahora. Y la angustia cae a plúmbea sobre el estómago porque el nombre junto a aquel agujero negro que tan bien resume su vida le recuerda que en el fondo no les odiaba a todos

_

* * *

_

_Me encanta imaginarme a estos dos de niños!! Seguramente cuando crecieron sus diferencias les alejaron pero debió de existir una época, encerrados en Grimmauld Place , en la que sólo se tenían el uno al otro_

_El título no me convence demasiado pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido_


End file.
